


Fake...Or Is It?

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami fake a relationship to get back at their mutual ex. Well, things don't always go as planned. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake...Or Is It?

"He is so mad!" Korra hissed with laughter at Asami.

Asami grinned and slipped her arms around Korra’s waist. “It’s good for him. He treated us like crap. A little messing with his head is good for him.” 

They chuckled to each other as Mako watched them and fumed silently. When they had finally reached Asami’s car, Asami opened the passenger side door dramatically for Korra. 

Korra caught Mako’s eye and smirked before she grabbed Asami’s hips and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Asami’s eyes fluttered shut and her keys slipped from her hands before tangling her hands in Korra’s hair. 

* * *

Bolin chuckled and Opal raised her eyebrows. 

"What?" She asked.

Bolin pointed to Korra and Asami, who were still kissing passionate.

"Told you that ‘fake relationship’ wouldn’t last long." 


End file.
